The Snake
by xxmalfoyloverxx
Summary: So this is my first fan fiction so it's not that good.   It's 5th year and Scorpius finally realizes who he loves.


Disclaimer: This is my imagination, a fanfiction. This has not been approved by JK Rowling

Well I better start off with introductions. My names Azura Livings (but everyone calls me Zura), I'm in 5th year and I'm 15 years old. I have a little sister, who's 11, named Noelle and I love her more than anything. My parents are always travelling around the world so they leave us at our grandparent's house. I love them but I really wish I could have my parents there too. Today (September 1st) the train will come at 11am to take me and Noelle to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. Did I mention I'm a witch? Ok well let's start this story shall we?  
><strong><br>Chapter 1**

"Azura wake up! Wake up wake up wake up!" Noelle shouted excitedly.  
>"Noel come on lemme sleep just 2 more min..."<br>"NO it's my first year of Hogwarts you got to get up!" Noelle interrupted.  
>As much as I love her she is a pain in my arse sometimes.<br>"Oh alright I'm up. Go tell Gran I'll be downstairs for breakfast in 5 minutes."

With that Noelle ran downstairs to deliver my message. I dragged myself out of bed and chose out what I was going to wear. After I pulled on my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and bright blue shirt, put my hair up and grabbed my converse I hurried downstairs to grab some breakfast. "Morning Gran" I yawned "Morning dear. Excited to be going back?" I nodded and smiled. "Course I am!" I took my usual eat next to Noelle. "What house do you want to be sorted in Noel?" I asked. Not that I needed to ask she was already talking about it to Grampa. "I want to be with you in Slytherin but I wouldn't mind being put into Ravenclaw so I could be with Lia". Lia is Grans friend's daughter, she's in 2nd year now but Lia and Noel are great friends. "You know the sorting hat does let you have some say in which house you get." She turned to me with wide eyes, "Really?" I smiled and nodded. After breakfast I ran up to my room to finish of my packing. _Robes, check, school books, check, cauldron, check, quills and ink, check, spare parchment, check, Firebolt, check... well that's it then. _There was a loud hooting noise behind me. "I knew I was forgetting something!" I smiled. My owl, Honeyduke had just flown through my open window. She was delivering a letter to mum and dad. Honeyduke flew onto my shoulder and I grabbed my wand and trunk. I put my trunk next to the door and shut Honeyduke in her cage. "Zura, Can I have some help packing my trunk?" Noelle called down. I raced up to her room.  
>By the time we had finished it was 10am.<br>"GIRLS IF YOU DONT GET IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW YOU'RE GOING OT MISS THE TRAIN!" Gran called from the front door. I slid down the banister and landed next to Gran with Noel right after me. "We're ready!" Noelle said with a grin. "Get in the car girls!" 45 minutes later we arrived at Kings Cross station. "You first Zura, Noel go with her." I steered my trolley straight into the barrier of platforms 9 and 10. Gran and Gramps arrived next to us soon after. Gramps put our trunks onto the train while I went to find my best friend. I found Ally Finnigan easily and together we said good-bye to our families, and went to find a compartment on the train. "The rest of the compartments are full let's just go into this one" Ally steered me into a compartment that had two boys into it. I recognized the two boys at once. One an average height boy with jet black hair which was very messy, glasses and bright green eyes, Albus Potter, a Slytherin boy in our year that Ally fancied. The other a rather tall pale skinned boy with white blonde hair, grey eyes and a mischievous grin, Scorpius Malfoy, another Slytherin boy in our age. I've fancied him since our 2nd year when he started dating Rose Weasley, I realized I was extremely jealous. Lucky for me they broke up at the end of last year. "Hey Zura, how was your summer?" Scorpius asked. "Uneventful. How about yours?" I responded "Other than going to your house for the week pretty much the same." He grinned. Seems even the smallest smile from him could make me want him more. Ally, who was talking to Albus at the moment, looked up when he mentioned that. "You went to her house for a week?" She smirked at me. "Ya my parents are friends with Mr. and Mrs. Livings" Scorpius said. Seeing the look on her face I knew I needed to change the subject. "You excited for quidditch this year?" We played on the Slytherin team, me as chaser (I always have been unusually quick), Albus as seeker (he must of gotten it from his father) and Scorp who plays beater (probably why he's so muscular). Right before Scorp answered the sweets trolley came by. "Anything from the trolley dears?" I pulled a couple of sicles out of my pocket. "Box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans and a Chocolate frog, please." I paid and sat down while the others bought their sweets. "Hey Zura I dare you to try this bean." Scorp grinned his usual mischievous grin and I blushed "Fine but only if you try this one!" I pulled out a bright green bean out of my box. He tossed me his bright pink one. Turns out it was strawberry/raspberry so I was quite lucky, were as he wasn't. "UGHHH, that's disgusting!" He spat out the bean. "It was a boogie flavoured one, wasn't it?" I grinned as he nodded. We started trading different flavoured beans until we realized we were here. "Come on guys lets go I need to find my sister before we find a carriage." I told them. We gathered our things and got off the train when I saw my sister. "Noelle!" She turned and smiled at me. I ran over and hugged her. "Good luck, Noel, and remember I don't care what house you're in, you'll always be my sister ok?" She nodded and I left to find my friends. It was hard to find them but I saw Scorps white blonde hair get into a carriage, I ran to it and hopped inside. "So you found us then!" Ally exclaimed. "Not hard to spot Scorps hair." Instinctively he raised a hand to his hair. "Oh don't worry about that, Scorp." He smiled and the carriages took off. _I wonder how Noel is, she seemed quite nervous.. _I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard someone shouting my name, snapping back into reality I responded. "What. Oh, ya what is it Ally?" "God Zura you zone out so easily! Anyway I just wanted to point out we're here."


End file.
